


Famous Fan

by LostSoulSister



Category: NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19796854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostSoulSister/pseuds/LostSoulSister
Summary: Johnny had never really paid attention to Jeonghan. That is, until he stumbled across a shitty Wattpad fic of the two of them hooking up backstage at Inkigayo. Now he can’t get the idea of him out of his head.





	Famous Fan

Yuta was the first one to call Johnny out. 

Johnny thought he was alone in the dorms, finally having some peace and quiet and time to himself. Time to watch Getting Closer while the music blasted full volume through the speakers. He was totally unaware to the sleepy, yet prying eyes as he was hypnotized by the screen.

“If you want to watch a dozen or so pretty boys, you could’ve just watched our

music videos.”

Johnny jumped so high out of his chair he felt like he was going to hit his head on the ceiling. He clutched the front of his shirt.

“You scared the shit out of me.”

“So did you, blasting your boyfriend’s music so early in the morning,” Yuta yawned.

“Yuta, its ten in the morning. You’re just hungover.”

Yuta smirked a bit. “I don’t get hangovers, and you didn’t deny that he was your boyfriend.”

Johnny turned away from Yuta, pretending to busy himself on the computer. “I don’t know who you’re talking about, there are thirteen people in that music video.”

Yuta made his way over to Johnny’s still unmade bed, flopping face-first onto the pile of plushies. “Johnny, you can’t fool me,” he said, his voice muffled through the plush animals. “I can sniff out a crush from a mile away. I know for a fact you have a crush on the platinum blonde one.” He waved his hand in the air. “I don’t remember his name right now but I know his face. He’s handsome, I can see why you like him.”

The chair squeaked as Johnny whipped around to face Yuta, who still hadn’t moved his face out of the plushes. “Am I that fucking obvious?”

Yuta grunted before slowly turning his body to the side, facing Johnny. “You kinda are. Ever since Mark sent you that bad fanfiction, you’ve been strangely into Seventeen. And don’t think I haven't seen you watching fancams of him. Just because I haven't said anything doesn't mean I haven't seen it.”

Groaning, Johnny put his head in his hands. Yuta’s grin was sinister as he continued.

“And that’s not to mention the looks that you give the screen. You’re just like a fangirl, it’s so cute.”

This just made Johnny move from the chair onto his bed, groaning even louder. “I’ve never been like this before. Damn Mark.”

Mark was really the cause of all of this. For some godforsaken reason, he came across a link to a Wattpad fic (which he to this day will not admit how he came across) that involved Johnny and Jeonghan, the member of Seventeen that Sehun mistook for Johnny. His instant reaction was to read the terrible writing, which he soon realized was basically just a bad porn description, and then send said terrible writing to Johnny, without any warning or context. Johnny was no stranger to Wattpad (he did go to middle school in America), and even the trope of hooking up backstage wasn’t new to him, but people pairing him with Jeonghan was. Johnny wasn’t sure if he had ever even interacted with him before, and suddenly people wanted Johnny to have wild sex in the closet of Inkigayo.

This all piqued Johnny’s interest in figuring out just who Jeonghan was, and why someone would pair the two together. Before he knew it, he was a little bit in over his head, finding himself watching videos of Jeonghan less in the name of research and more for his own enjoyment. Johnny knew how he was, and he knew he was two steps away from being full-blown in love with this boy he didn’t even know, and if he ever saw him in person he might just implode.

“Thank god I don’t ever have to interact with him. They never promote the same time as us.”

“You’ll have to see him at ISAC in a week.”

“...Shit.”

A week later, Johnny was nervous as hell. He wasn’t going to be able to hide his crush, and knowing fans, there was going to be video evidence of it too. It was a little nerve wracking, as every event involving other idols was. Fans would take any little thing and run with it. Johnny wasn't particularly worried about anything except for interactions with Jeonghan. He didn't want to look obvious to fans, who would take even out of context things and make it romantic or sexual. His crush was just starting to bud the time that Seventeen was on NCT Night Night, and he was too focused on how Seokmin found Jaehyun intimidating at school. But now he didn't know how he was going to react. He'd had crushes like this before, but never with the issue of cameras and fans to deal with. The worst part was not even knowing if Jeonghan had the capability of reciprocating his feelings. As terrible as it sounded, he was hoping his heart would opt for crushing on a girl this time, but alas, his heart leapt towards what it wanted.

Everything was running smoothly, with very little interaction with Seventeen outside of the actual events. That is, until both groups went to sit in the bleachers. Yuta, being the little shit he was, made sure Johnny had to take the seat next to Jeonghan. Jeonghan wasn't even sitting with his groupmates, he was sitting with Monsta X, so how he got so unlucky, he had no clue.

“Hello,” he greeted, finding the whole thing very nerve-wracking.

“Hello,” Jeonghan responded, smiling a little at him. The tiny smile made Johnny’s heart soar. “Sehun sunbaenim not here to confuse us today?”

Johnny couldn’t help but laugh a little. “I doubt he would even if he was, considering you’re platinum blonde again.”

Jeonghan laughed a little with him before one of the member’s of Monsta X -Minhyuck, if Johnny remembered correctly- called for him, diverting Jeonghan’s attention. Johnny’s attention was also quickly captured up, and he hardly interacted with the other boy again.

“He’s not interested,” Johnny said to Mark before stuffing pizza into his mouth. 

Mark sighed. “Dude, he didn’t even say anything.”

“Exactly, Mark! He said the bare minimum and clearly, he isn’t interested at even becoming friends.”

“I think you’re over-reacting. He was with his friends from another company right? He probably never sees them.”

“I think the thing that hurts the most is that we will never see each other.”

“Isn’t Jaehyun friends with like three of his members? And Sicheng friends with the two Chinese members?”

“Mark, we don’t even get to see Sicheng, and Jaehyun doesn’t hang out with anyone aside from us, which he needs to get out more.”

“All true, but besides the point, dude. The point is, you have opportunities to see him. And besides, one day we’ll both promote at the same time, it’s bound to happen eventually.”

Johnny hated when Mark was right. NCT 127 released their new mini album a week before Seventeen released theirs, so the second week of promotion brought about seeing Seventeen, and more importantly, Jeonghan, very frequently. S.Coups and Hoshi had met Taeyong before for Dispatch photoshoots, and they were very eager to say hello again. Jaehyun, who Johnny was trying to use to not have to make awkward contact with his crush, got pulled very quickly into the antics of the 97 liners, and Johnny felt Yuta pull him towards where the 95 liners of both groups had gathered.

Jeonghan chuckled at Johnny’s formal greeting, telling him he could speak informally. “We’ve already met multiple times, you don’t need to speak so formally with me.”

Johnny laughed nervously, rubbing the top of his arm with his hand. “I guess so.”

Yuta made a face at Johnny and trapped Joshua in a conversation while the two leaders had their own conversation, forcing Johnny to face Jeonghan on his own. 

“So Yuta told me I’m your favorite member of Seventeen.”

Johnny choked on air. “He what?”

Jeonghan laughed, his mouth splitting into a wide smile. “It makes sense, considering I apparently look just like you to your childhood friend.”

“I-“

“I’m just kidding! As narcissistic as I might seem, I’m not attracted to people who look just like me.”

“Wh-hold up, what?”

The conversation was interrupted by a crew member, saying that NCT was next up to practice.

“I’ll talk to you later Johnny,” Jeonghan said, smilie replaced by a knowing smirk.

Johnny just nodded and waved before moving to join the rest of his group.

Of course, they would continue to see each other, in passing at the very least, considering they were both in promoting groups. But Johnny made his best efforts to avoid Jeonghan, not wanting to get into another awkward situation. His head was still swirling with the words that confused him the last time they interacted. Did it mean Jeonghan thought that he was attractive? It was all so fast that Johnny wasn’t quite sure what had exactly happened.

He was lost in thought, wandering through the back halls of the broadcasting station when his back was suddenly hitting the cold wall. His eyes landed first on the now all too familiar smirk.

“Have you been avoiding me?”

Jeonghan’s smirk showed that he was joking, but his eyes said only mostly. 

“No! I just uhhhh-” Johnny was well too aware of Jeonghan’s hands burning into where they were gripping on his biceps.

“It’s alright to be a little intimidated. I almost prefer it that way.”

The breath that Johnny was holding came out shaky, despite his best efforts to keep himself calm. He was embarrassed that Jeonghan had such a hold on him, even though he barely knew him. But it had been far too long and he had fallen too far down this crush rabbit hole to deny this to himself now. 

Jeonghan leaned in, his lips ghosting over Johnny’s jaw. A shudder ran down Johnny’s spine, the metaphorical electricity running into his veins.

“As much as I would love to suck you off right now, I find that performing is best done while sexually frustrated.”

Johnny was two seconds away from panting out a plead for something, anything, but Jeonghan pulled himself away, giving him that insanely devilish smirk that he had. 

“Don’t worry, I never hold out for too long.”

Johnny would have said literally anything to get Jeonghan to get closer to him again, but the call for NCT was heard on the overhead speakers, making him groan. “I’ll be waiting here when we’re done.”

Jeonghan’s smirk got a tad softer, just for a second. “What a good boy.”

Johnny was true to his word, back in the same spot after everything was done. He knew he should be preparing to leave, but he couldn’t help himself. The sound of footsteps fast-walking to where he was made his stomach feel like it was going to burst. Platinum blonde hair was the first thing he saw, making his heart leap into his throat. Jeonghan stopped and opened a door, motioning for Johnny to follow him into it. Johnny moved without thinking into the closet. It was pitch black as the door closed behind him, only for the dim light to turn on a second after. Jeonghan was standing right in front of him, eyes raking up and down Johnny’s tall figure. He wasted no time in pulling the taller boy to him, bringing him down slightly to fit their lips together. There was an urgency behind the kiss, but none of the aggression Johnny had expected from him.

Jeonghan pulled back a bit, staring directly at Johnny when he opened his eyes. “I wish we had more time, but we’re both just gonna have to settle today.”

Before Johnny had the chance to ask what that meant, Jeonghan was already on his knees, undoing Johnny’s pants. His long fingers reached into Johnny’s boxer briefs and stroked the length of his shaft before pulling his cock out entirely.

“Already hard? It must have been a while,”Jeonghan said, his smirk coming back when he heard Johnny take in a shuddering breath.

Jeonghan moved fast, faster than Johnny could have expected. Maybe he was just as desperate as Johnny was, but he was sure the ticking clock until one of their members of managers came looking for them also gave him a bit of a push. With no preamble, Jeonghan took Johnny’s cock into his mouth. Johnny groaned, tilting his head back. His hands braced himself on the walls on either side of him and he forced himself to look down at Jeonghan. He was staring up at him as he bobbed his head up and down. It didn’t take very long at all before Johnny was warning Jeonghan to pull his head back, but he just continued, his eyes boring holes into Johnny’s as he swallowed everything.

Johnny had to give himself a moment as he caught his breath, helping Jeonghan back onto his feet after he tucked Johnny’s cock back into his pants. He pulled Jeonghan close, going in for a kiss. The other responded back quite quickly until his phone started to ring. Not bothering to move very far away, he picked it up.

“Hello? Yeah, I just went for a walk around the building, I’m on my way back now. Alright.” Jeonghan hung up the phone and pulled Johnny down for one more quick kiss before pulling away for real.

“Our time is up, I guess.”

“Next time you’re gonna have to let me suck your cock,”Johnny said, no longer feeling nervous in his post-orgasm glow. “And we should go somewhere other than a broom closet.”

“Definitely not the most romantic location,” Jeonghan laughed, Johnny laughing with him.

Jeonghan wordlessly handed his phone over to Johnny, who put in his KakaoTalk ID before handing it back. After a flurry of fingers, a buzz was heard from Johnny’s phone, and he checked it to see an address and a time.

“If you have the time, I’ll be alone in the dorms tomorrow. Most of the members have other schedules or they have plans for the day.”

“And how about afterward, I take you out to dinner,” Johnny said, sporting a bit of a smirk of his own.

Jeonghan nodded and smiled. “Alright, sounds like a date. Now come on, my members and I have an Inkigayo win to celebrate, and I have a feeling Yuta’s gonna try to get some of you invited.”

Johnny laughed as he opened the door to the closet, letting Jeonghan go first. A dawning realization hit him.

“The fic,” he said in English, the surprise hitting him.

“Hmm?”

“Nothing, it's just that-”

“That what?”

Johnny’s face slowly started to heat up, realizing that he would have to admit that he read said fanfic to explain it to Jeonghan.

“Well, I have this weird habit of reading fan-written stories about myself, and there was this one-”

“Oh, the one where we hook up in the closet? I read that one too, it was so badly written, but the idea of hooking up with you got planted in my head then.”

“I-it did?”

Jeonghan smirked. “Fans come up with some of the weirdest things, but sometimes good things come out of the bad.”

And really, how could Johnny argue with that?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is not edited at all except for the little bit that I did as I was writing. Let me tell you, writing canon fic is hard, and this fic will be dated as soon as it comes out, but it really got my writing juices flowing again. Those will hopefully be a bit more edited sjfnvsdf.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
